Secret Heritage
by Ovelia
Summary: In this short story, Breha Organa tries to tell Leia or her true paternity. But some things aren't meant to happen the way she wants.


Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. This is a story I wrote quite quickly, just a fleeting idea. Constructive criticism very appreciated.

* * *

Secrets

As the Death Star reverted to the Alderaan system alarms sounded all through the palace. Ships were hurriedly prepped and some even lifted off, but in the peaceful surrounding of her daughter's nursery, Queen Breha remained behind to try and do what she and her husband should have done long ago.

An astromech droid entered the nursery that had been closed for nearly fifteen years, and would've wondered what its mistress was doing in there if it had had a conscious. The Queen told the droid to begin recording, and it clicked an affirmative.

The tall, regal Queen smiled her most dazzling smile, and began to speak. "Leia, I can only hope you survive to hear this message. I am in your old nursery, where so often I came while you were away on business at Imperial Center. It is all but undisturbed since you last used it, and I still feel like I can hear the sweet laughter of the young girl that knew nothing of politics or her destiny. Or her heritage."

"Leia, I only wish we had told you sooner, about your true parents and your brother. We feared – no, we knew – that you would try to find your twin, and it would have been disastrous. I only hope you can forgive us."

"Yes, your twin. But bear with this message but a bit longer. Your biological mother was the Queen of Naboo, and until her last breath, it's Senator. More importantly, she was a friend of mine and your father's. You look very much like her, with your deep brown eyes and hair. You're a lot like her too, very justice driven. Her name was Padmé Naberrie, publicly known as Amidala."

The Queen did not know what to say when it came to Leia's father, and she remained silent. She found words, soon, and continued. "Your father was named Anakin, and he died in the Clone Wars. It sent your mother into labor a few weeks early and she died." Even now, Breha did not tell the whole truth.

"I love you Leia, so does your father." Breha sent the droid on its way, to board an evacuation ship, and broke down into sobs.

"Sir, we're getting a communication from the planet." This was one of the comm. station controllers to Grand Moff Tarkin, on board the Death Star. The Moff in particular was gazing out the view port at the beautiful planet of Alderaan, and did not respond for a long while, but eventually, he did.

"Patch it in."

Bail Organa appeared before him, looking old and tired and haggard. Tarkin could not conceal his smirk when he saw the anger of Bail Organa's face. "Senator Organa, with what do I owe the pleasure?"

Organa's face made itself calm enough to speak. "I could ask the Empire the same thing, Tarkin. Care to tell me why this battle station is in our system?"

"Battle station? You must have been spying treasonously on the Empire, Senator. If you must know, however, it is because your Rebel daughter, the Princess Leia has been caught smuggling plans very dear to the Emperor. We plan on showing her what it means to betray the Empire."

"I see." Bail's face looked defeated, and Tarkin chuckled aloud. Bail continued, however, and Tarkin ceased his chuckling. "You'll never win, Tarkin." The communiqué ceased, and Tarkin was left shaking with anger.

"Bring the Princess here."

Bail and Breha Organa embraced, both crying from what they knew was to come. However, Bail had been prepared. "Breha, you must do something for me."

"Anything, anything," she was whispering, her body racked with frightful numbness.

"You must escape," he said. She began to protest, but he quieted her with his hand over her mouth. "Be rational. There will be refugees of Alderaan, and someone needs to take my position in the Rebel Alliance. And our daughter Leia needs you, most importantly."

Breha thought of the droid she programmed, and nodded. "I'll get on the last ship, Bail." She paused, and then she cried out, "I love you."

"And I you."

* * *

Three days later…

"Your Majesty, Breha of Alderaan died in her confinement last night."

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne at the Naboo palace, where he had learned that the Queen of Alderaan had survived the destruction of Alderaan. He had her imprisoned right away, but he had patiently waited for the droid to be sliced. Now, brushing off the death of the Rebel Queen, he was ready to watch the recording.

"Play the recording," he commanded.

After it played, Palpatine's anger flared. So, Leia Organa was the daughter of Lord Vader, and she had a brother. It could be dangerous if Lord Vader found out his offspring survived. "Destroy it."

Lord Vader must never have reason to overthrow his master. But if the children could be turned to the side of the Emperor...

* * *


End file.
